La noche antes de Halloween
by inupis
Summary: Se suponía que era casi verano, se suponía que estaba con sus amigos. Pero tenía frío… ¿miedo?, sí, estaba muerto de miedo.
1. Parte 1

Hey!, bienvenidos a mi 10º fic! Wiiiii llegué a los 2 dígitos de publicaciones xDDDD

Este es un fic **dedicado a** una chica muy especial… me refiero en específico a** Sakura-Jeka**, si a ella le gusta me doy por satisfecha ^^ (en todo caso, qué mejor época para esta historia?)

Bleach por más que queramos le pertenece a Tite Kubo, ni modo que lo que nos quede a nosotras ichirukistas sea escribir Ichiruki por aquí y por allá… juju, se imaginan si Tite algún día aprendiera español y leyera algunas de las historias? Me pregunto si se reiría, se enfadaría, bufaría, no volvería a meterse a dichosa página, nos demandaría o algo xDDD.

Bueno, el clima y la temporada están ambientados en el hemisferio Sur, total de ahí soy xDDD y por si quieren saber, esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba mirando por el balcón cómo caminaba la gente… algo nada que ver con la historia jajajajajaja. Aunque sé que hoy es 27, esto pasa el domingo que viene xD, es decir, el 30 jeje, de ahí el título.

* * *

><p><strong>La noche antes de Halloween<strong>

**Parte 1**

-¡Rukia!, apresúrate –Ichigo, curiosamente sonriente, gritó hacia tras.

Sólo se podía ver un conjunto de mochilas y sacos de dormir que parecían tener pies… avanzaban tambaleándose sobre la vereda. Era una tibia mañana del día domingo 30 de Octubre.

-I-Ichigo… -se escuchaba molesta. El esfuerzo para coordinar sus pasos y soportar el peso mientras trataba de avanzar hacia donde suponía estaba Ichigo, ya que no podía verlo, impedía que lo insultara de momento.

De momento… porque cuando logró llegar a donde se encontraba Ichigo, soltó brutalmente el equipaje.

-¡¿Qué te pasa enana? ¡Pudiste haber roto algo! –Ichigo se inclinó a revisar el equipaje, sin percatarse de que Rukia comenzó a hacer crujir sus puños mientras toda la molestia previa se apoderaba de ella.

-Si… ¿Qué me pasará? –hablaba con el rostro contraído en una mueca por el exceso de furia que almacenaba. Sin previo aviso, Ichigo se levantó y cogió las mochilas, volviendo a ponérselas en los brazos a Rukia, que no alcanzó a llevar a cabo su cometido de golpearlo, y le puso los sacos sobre todo.

-Yush… que no se te caigan de nuevo. –Y comenzó a caminar… mal, muy mal.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! –Rukia esta vez le arrojó las mochilas y sacos de dormir, aplastándolo, y saltó sobre él mientras intentaba ahorcarlo y pensaba en miles de formas de asesinarlo.

¿Que por qué ella era quien las cargaba?… Retrocedamos un poquitín.

*** _La tarde del día anterior. _***

Una chica estaba perezosamente tirada sobre una cama que no le pertenecía, balanceaba los pies en el aire mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre la almohada afirmando su rostro. El día era caluroso, por lo que la chica traía puesto un vestido largo muy ligero.

-Estoy aburrida –dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada boca abajo y quedándose estática –Bfe klor –pese a que no era entendible por tener la cara contra la almohada, su interlocutor captó el mensaje de "hace calor".

-Ve a tomar una ducha fría –comentó indiferente el Kurosaki de naranjas cabellos, estaba leyendo Hamlet por tercera vez, había algo que quería resolver al respecto de Ofelia.

Rukia, molesta, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por moverse a pesar de la modorra y el agotamiento producido por las temperaturas, levantó su cabeza de la almohada y con todas sus fuerzas la arrojó a la cabeza del chico.

-Idiota… tráeme helado. –Ichigo se había golpeado la nariz con su libro de tapas duras.

-Enana… ¡ve y cómprate uno tú misma! –le arrojó la almohada de vuelta mientras su libro reposaba ya olvidado sobre el escritorio. Rukia esquivó el proyectil y le arrojó una segunda almohada, dando ahora en el rostro del chico.

-Que tacaño eres Kurosaki-kun, no te cuesta nada comprar un helado –dijo justo cuando su almohadazo había impactado en el chico.

-¡Te dije que fueras por uno tú misma! –la táctica de Rukia de apelar a la molestia del chico no resultó. Resignada bajó de la cama e Ichigo volvió a sentarse. En la habitación un ventilador giraba de un lado a otro tratando de refrescar, pero el aire que impulsaba salía demasiado caliente, siendo poco conveniente pararse frente a él.

-Ichigo… -la chica se acercó lentamente al chico que mantenía los ojos puestos en su libro. –Si me compras un helado… te dibujo un Chappy… -mutismo.

-Con mayor razón, no te lo compro. –Rukia que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo encaró.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que Chappy es una asquerosidad monstruosa de conejo!

-¡Idiota!, ¡Chappy es lo más lindo que hay!

-Tienes un pésimo sentido del gusto, enana.

-Claro, lo dice el señor cabeza de zanahoria… -Ichigo ya había dejado olvidado su libro. –Qué te apuesto a que no puedes dibujar ni un lindo conejo aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Bien –el Kurosaki tomó la apuesta por válida –si te gusta mi conejo me dejas en paz, de lo contrario vamos LOS DOS a comprar helado y yo pago.

-Trato –la chica estrechó manos con Ichigo y esperó a que él dibujara. –pero como yo no borro no vale que borres.

Ichigo estaba concentrado tratando de dibujar, Rukia por su parte trataba de combatir el calor luego de sentarse sobre la cama del chico. Ichigo estaba dibujando el rostro de su conejo cuando un suspiro de la chica lo hizo voltear disimuladamente. Rukia miraba al techo mientras desde la parte superior trataba de abanicar su vestido, haciendo que el aire que ingresara saliera despedido hacia su rostro, refrescándola un poco. Inevitablemente su mano se corrió y el rostro de su conejo se deformó un poco.

-Maldición –masculló mientras volvía a enfocarse en su dibujo. Acabó al poco y miró disgustado la boca del animal, por el desliz tuvo que realizarle "dientes" que en vez de hacerlo ver lindo le daban un aspecto más bien sádico. Detuvo su lápiz y miró a Rukia dos segundos. –Vamos por el helado –comentó levantándose.

-Espera, quiero ver.

-No –Ichigo levantó el papel por sobre su cabeza cuando Rukia trató de arrebatárselo.

-No seas idiota, deja ver.

-¡No! –trataba de mantener las manos de Rukia lejos del papel, pero la chica en un ágil movimiento lo golpeó y le quitó de las manos, que había bajado por el golpe, el esbozo.

-¡Jajajajajaja! –reía a carcajada limpia mientras se revolcaba en el piso, casi estaba llorando de la risa.

-Vamos de una vez o no te compro nada –dijo herido en su orgullo propio mientras salía del cuarto. –Tú tienes la culpa –comentó en un murmullo inaudible cuando Rukia se levantaba para seguirlo.

Al salir de la casa un viento cálido los golpeó a ambos. Aún no llegaban a verano y el calor arreciaba bastante.

-Qué rayos… -Rukia expresó con asombro y molestia.

Había fila. Una fila extremadamente larga se presentaba en la heladería más cercana. Fácilmente podía contar unas quince personas antes que ella. Se cruzó de brazos mientras refunfuñaba, odiaba esperar.

-Esto es el colmo –habían pasado dos minutos cronométricamente hablando y recién avanzaron un puesto. Ichigo captó algo curioso unos segundos y sonrió socarronamente.

-Rukia, ¿quieres volver a apostar? –O sí, quería recomponer su orgullo.

-¿Apostar?, pues te apuesto que no cierras tu boca… -la chica estaba molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-No, verás… créeme que te conviene.

-Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro –dijo de pronto viendo la sonrisa socarrona que no le inspiraba ningún bien. Ichigo trató de disimular su sonrisa. –Bien, ¿acerca de qué? –preguntó ya lateada.

-Pues… ¿qué tal acerca de cuánto tardamos en comprar?

-¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa?, obviamente tardaremos como media hora.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-Espera… -temiéndose un truco bajo algo tan simple se lo pensó mejor. –Apuesto a que tardamos más de veinte minutos. Si gano quiero un helado mega gigante y no sólo de una bolita, además terminas el informe solo –en realidad se suponía que ambos debían hacer un informe sobre la obra de Shakespeare para el miércoles 2 de noviembre, que no era feriado lastimosamente. Ichigo la miró escéptico, en realidad él era el único que trabajaba en ello, la chica sonrió.

-Bien. Yo apuesto que tardamos menos de cinco minutos –y he aquí otra vez esa sonrisa socarrona. Rukia vio sus ojos y lo comprendió, él sabía algo que ella no. –Y si gano… -lo pensó un segundo –Bueno, si gano me harás "un favor" –en cuanto hubo acabado de decirlo Rukia lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡N-no seas pervertido idiota! –tartamudeó medio sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué te imaginaste enana?, es sólo que no se me ocurre nada por ahora, así que para cuando necesite algo no podrás rechazar mi petición. –Sellaron el trato, la tentación de victoria para Rukia era muy grande.

Cuando Rukia le dio la mano Ichigo la jaloneó y se salió de la fila mientras avanzaba adelante.

-¿Qué te pasa tarado?, ahora tendremos que hacer fila de nuevo –dijo molesta sin zafar su mano del agarre del chico. Ichigo se detuvo abruptamente a una persona del mostrador, haciendo que Rukia chocara contra su espalda.

-Inoue, hola –sonrió feliz de acertar. En el segundo puesto estaba Orihime Inoue a la espera por comprar helado.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!, ¡Kuchiki-san!, que sorpresa verlos –dijo alegre. Ichigo le sonrió uniéndose a la fila de forma natural, en otras palabras… se estaba colando.

-¡Esta no vale! –dijo Rukia antes siquiera de saludar a Orihime –¡La viste desde atrás!

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo enana?, admite tu derrota y prepárate para mi venganza –dijo el chico mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia y se reclinaba un poco hacia ella.

-Una Kuchiki jamás falta a su palabra… pero eso fue sucio Ichigo –dijo la chica cogiendo la mano del chico y apartándola mientras lo miraba seria.

-¿Vienen juntos? –preguntó uno de los vendedores, Orihime había sido atendida por otro y aún estaba nombrando los sabores de sus bolitas.

-Sí, uno de fresa y uno de chocolate –Ichigo canceló en efectivo por ambos helados y junto con la chica se fue en dirección a Orihime. –gracias por lo de antes Inoue –dijo sonriente Ichigo. Orihime se sonrojó levemente y pasó a desestimar su ayuda.

-Que va, no fue nada Kurosaki-kun –Rukia también le agradeció y los tres comenzaron un camino de vuelta hacia sus hogares. El helado de Orihime tambaleaba por ser un conjunto de cinco sabores.

-Ichigo, ¿por qué no me dejaste pedir? –Rukia lamía con parsimonia su helado, disfrutando de la agradable sensación.

-¿Ah?, querías de fresa ¿no? –preguntó mientras él seguía con la tarea de saborear el de chocolate.

-¿Y qué si hubiera querido de chocolate?

-Entonces debiste haberme dicho antes para cambiarte.

-Hmmm…

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿está malo? –preguntó refiriéndose al helado de Rukia, la chica no respondió pero miró detenidamente el rostro del chico.

-Mmm… ¿quieres saber? –Ichigo se quedó callado mirándola, justo en ese momento Rukia embadurnó con su helado parte del rostro de Ichigo. –jajajajaja –salió huyendo de inmediato con el resto de su helado. Ichigo se lamió parte del labio y la mejilla que habían sido "ensuciados" con helado de fresa, sonrió mientras salía en su persecución. Orihime volteó a verlos con un toque de envidia, pero decidió seguir su camino tranquilamente.

-¡Ven aquí enana!, ¡seguro también quieres de chocolate! –cuando al fin llegó donde la chica y la acorraló realizó el mismo proceso que ella había hecho, la chica en vez de lamerlo se pasó el dedo y le manchó la nariz con chocolate a él.

En un descuido del chico, Rukia cogió su helado y se lo arrebató.

-Gracias, si quería probarlo –lo lamió con calma mientras el chico se paralizaba un momento…

-_"indirecto… un… un…"_ –antes de terminar sus pensamientos Rukia le ensartó el helado de chocolate en la boca, haciendo que se lo terminara.

-Está muy denso –dijo volviendo al suyo de fresa, que por cierto estaba próximo a acabar. Ichigo molesto le arrebató el de ella y se lo comió entero. -¡Idiota!, ¡mi helado!

-Mm, estaba bueno –dijo simplemente, cabreando a Rukia. –Espera –sin esperar a que la chica respondiera se acercó y le afirmó el rostro. –Tienes… en la cara… -se sonrojó por lo que quería hacer, pero si Rukia estaba tan molesta igualmente saldría golpeado, por lo que lo hizo, lamió parte de la mejilla de ella que estaba ensuciada con chocolate.

-¡I-Idiota!, ¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces? –Rukia se puso roja a más no poder y le gritó en cuanto la soltó

-Tenías helado de chocolate… y sería un desperdicio… estaba bueno –sonrió muy sonrojado. Rukia volteó para que él no la viera y le dio una patada antes de continuar caminando rumbo a la casa del Kurosaki para acabar el informe.

Isshin Kurosaki les abrió la puerta y los hizo entrar.

-_"¿Qué pasa aquí?... tienen un aura distinta… ¡¿Ichigo se habrá hecho hombre con Rukia-chan?"_ –aguantando las ganas de llorar de alegría siguió disimuladamente al par de jóvenes hasta la habitación de Ichigo y se quedó espiando.

-Ru-Rukia, de-deberías leerte al menos una vez el libro –Ichigo estaba de espaldas a Rukia, muy nervioso, sin poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para comenzar a redactar. Rukia estaba sentada en su cama sin saber que hacer realmente, había ido hasta allí sólo porque se suponía que eso estaría haciendo y creyó que se calmaría en el camino.

-C-creo que lo leeré en mi casa –dijo nerviosa también mientras se levantaba de la cama del de naranjas cabellos y trataba de volver a la normalidad.

-Espera… quédate a cenar… -dijo Ichigo cogiendo su brazo antes de que la chica fuera a tocar la puerta. Al instante retiró su mano como si Rukia quemara y volvió a sentarse.

_Ring, Ring_

Inesperadamente el teléfono del hogar sonó, haciendo que ambos jóvenes dieran un salto en sus lugares. Ichigo presuroso cogió el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-_Kurosaki-kun, esto… -_del otro lado Orihime enrollaba nerviosa el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos. –_Me preguntaba si querías ir mañana conmigo a la playa, ¡digo!, con nosotros…_-se apresuró a agregar –_los chicos… vamos a ir a la playa… p-puedes invitar a Kuchiki-san también, no tengo su número desde que perdí mi celular_ –la chica lo había dejado olvidado en un baño público hace unas semanas.

-¿Van a ir a la playa?

-_S-sí, mi casera dijo que tenía una casa frente al mar, me dejó a muy buen precio la estadía por el fin de semana largo_. –Ichigo tenía su ceño fruncido y había vuelto a la normalidad, Rukia lo miraba en silencio escuchando un poco de la voz de Orihime que escapaba por el auricular.

-¿Quiénes van?

-_Chad, Rangiku-san, Tatsuki-chan, Abarai-kun, Ishida-kun y yo._

-¿Es amplio?

-_Sí, vi unas fotos y es muy grande, te va a sorprender, aunque no tiene suficientes camas desde que nadie vive ahí, va a haber que llevar sacos de dormir._ –Ichigo asintió al comentario y confirmó su asistencia. Repitió en voz alta la dirección que Orihime le dijera luego de anotarla, para asegurarse de no equivocarla.

Isshin la copió. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre su hijo y "su tercera hija" se aseguraría de que siguiera pasando y además confirmaría si ya tenía nuera o no.

Ichigo colgó y de pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza. Sonrió con malicia mientras volteaba a ver a Rukia, que lo observaba interrogante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó siendo consciente del escrutinio del chico y su media sonrisa, que no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Ya sé que favor pedirte… -Y así fue, Rukia quedó designada como la porta equipajes.

*** Tururururu ***

-¡Maldito aprovechado!, ¡¿Qué no tienes consideración por una dama? –Rukia lo zarandeaba e Ichigo ya estaba medio aquí medio allá… ciertamente ella estaba pagando su apuesta, pero Ichigo nunca específico el cómo debía hacerlo… algo para tener en cuenta a futuro.

De pronto, la puerta de una casa… no, casa no… una estructura de madera corroída, desgastada y mohosa, de un tono café oscuro sin barnizar, a la cual claramente las aguas salinas habían dejado en estado deplorable y probablemente la falta de inquilinos había contribuido a su aspecto lamentable, casi terrorífico, se abrió.

-Ah, ¡hey!, ¡ya llegaron los tórtolos! –Tatsuki Arisawa asomó por aquella puerta y miró divertida la escena que se mostraba fuera del cerco. –Ah, Orihime debería estar por llegar, fue a comprar sodas.

Por su parte, Rukia Kuchiki soltó a Ichigo y vio lo que sus ojos se habían negado a ver al caminar por aquel pudiente barrio marino. La casa parecía tener un desván, tenía por así decirlo una "torre" que podría confundirse con una arquitectura gótica, mas era completamente de madera. A su mente ese lugar le había pasado desapercibido por el hecho de que no encajaba con el resto… a una manzana estaban todas las demás casas pudientes, con amplios garajes, terrazas y hermosos jardines, construcciones de buena calidad, cemento puro.

-¿Qué…? –no alcanzó a contestar su pregunta cuando Ichigo la completó.

-¿… rayos?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Para que sepan, esto viene con motivo de un regalo por comentar muchas de mis historias (si es que no todas) a Saku-chan… sigan su ejemplo! xD .<p>

Oh rayos, quedó muy largo… bueno, voy a tener que dividirlo… la próxima y última actua va a ser entre el 1 y el 2 de noviembre… sorry, pero no tengo internet antes u.u

Por cierto, ese lugar existe… seee… una casa como esa, toda de madera, con buhardilla y una parte tipo torre medieval, muy aparentemente deshabitada con vista al mar, está justo sobre un barranco a unas cuadras bajo mi universidad. Si me preguntan yo creo que la construcción tuvo que haber sido hermosa hace unos 40 o 50 años, pero ahora parece una casa encantada xDDD y lo más gracioso es que hay gente que vive ahí (cuando la fui a ver había ropa tendida, que claramente estaba limpia y era de adolescentes, tal vez eran universitarios que arrendaban). Por eso digo… me encanta ser curiosa ^^

Jeje, ahora ya pasamos el previo… se viene el terror xDDD jajajajajaja, jajajajajajaja se viene la parte que me va a dejar sin neuronas (me golpeé tantas veces la frente involuntariamente cuando comencé a escribirla que creo voy a quedar tonta, aún no la termino).

_Apórtenme con sus reviews para poder mantener a mi creativo cerebro activo y concentrado xD, se desvía muy rápido y además corre graves riesgos mientras escribe la siguiente parte._


	2. Parte 2

Aquí estoy trayéndoles la segunda y última parte de esto, espero les guste. Por cierto, no creo en fantasmas ni monstruos ni nada (aunque sí he tenido muchas experiencias del tipo "sobrenatural" sin explicación), pero me encanta asustar a la gente con historias de ese tipo xD.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo… (sin comentarios)

Muchas gracias por dejarme review a: **Nany Kuchiki, Sakura-Jeka, AdrylovesChapy, Katari-chan** y a **MaryCheliz**.

Aviso desde ya que este último cap me quedó largo… todo por tratar de no hacer un tercero xD, salió como 20 planas de word.

* * *

><p><strong>La noche antes de Halloween<strong>

**Parte 2**

-Mira nada más, pareciera que estuvieran actuando por guión… lo que hace pasar juntos tanto tiempo. –comentó burlesca Tatsuki. Ambos chicos que se encontraban fuera del cerco se separaron y miraron molestos a la chica. -¿Qué?, si digo la verdad.

-Hola Rukia –Renji salió también por la puerta principal acompañado por Chad. –Es un alivio que llegaran, ya hacían falta manos para limpiar. –comentó en una sonrisa mientras junto al mexicano recogía las pertenencias de los chicos recién llegados.

-¿Limpiar?, ¿tendremos que limpiar esta pocilga? –Ichigo habló mientras fruncía mucho el ceño. Rukia pensaba lo mismo, pero no lo exteriorizó.

-Hey, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes… cuando Orihime me dijo de este lugar hablé con su casera y quedamos en un trato, si limpiábamos nos podíamos quedar hasta el martes, sin tener que pagar. –Tatsuki sonrió por su capacidad negociante.

-¿De verdad nos vamos a quedar aquí? –dijo ahora Rukia e ingresó mientras observaba detenidamente.

El piso también era de madera, había un segundo piso que parecía endeble y del cual brotaban crujidos y pasos. Parecía que si uno se aventuraba a dar un paso tenía iguales posibilidades de caminar normalmente a que de caer si el piso cediera. El lugar tenía olor a tumba, las ventanas también de madera se encontraban abiertas y dejaban pasar la luz del sol mostrando un azul horizonte y amplio mar, pero dentro de la casa permitían vislumbrar una fina cortina de polvo suspendido. Esta construcción tenía una clara señal de abandono, todo gritaba viejo.

-No está tan mal… y sólo lo usaremos para dormir –dijo Tatsuki ingresando también mientras seguía la escalera al segundo piso. Renji dejó las cosas de los chicos en medio de la sala de estar y se sentó en un único sofá que soltó cuanto polvo puedan imaginar.

-Rayos… tendremos que limpiar de nuevo la sala –dijo molesto mientras trataba de apartar el polvo de su cara. Rukia comenzó a toser e Ichigo miró incrédulo a sus amigos.

-Hmm… -Chad asintió en silencio a lo que Renji dijera y miró hacia el segundo piso, donde se escucharon más crujidos y finalmente por la escalera comenzó a descender Rangiku.

-Esto es un asco… ya me rindo… -si hubiera tenido un lugar donde reposar, aunque fuera una mesa, se habría desparramado sobre ella, pero como no había realizó un puchero y se acercó a Chad. En el momento observó a Ichigo y Rukia y abrazó a la última muy entusiasmada. -¡Rukia!, ¡llegaste!, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte… ven… -avanzó con la chica hacia la escalera. Rukia le sonrió y la siguió.

-¡Oye Chad, ayúdame a sacarlo! –Renji trataba de mover el sofá para sacudirlo fuera del lugar. Ichigo enfundó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a revisar al segundo piso.

-¡Ah! –un crujido mayor a los anteriores junto al grito dio a entender que definitivamente el piso había cedido bajo uno de sus pies. –Maldición –murmuró enojado, por alguna milagrosa razón su pie no se lesionó, pero dejó un agujero considerable.

-¡Ah!, mira lo que hiciste. –Tatsuki lo regañó mientras se dirigía hacia el cobertizo de aquel lugar.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien? –Rukia preguntó, Matsumoto y ella ya habían iniciado su camino al segundo piso e iban delante del chico cuando eso pasó.

-Si…

-Ten, el que rompe paga… o arregla en este caso. –Tatsuki había vuelto con un martillo un par de tablas y unos clavos que le entregó a Ichigo. Por toda respuesta el chico miró interrogante y comprendiendo que Tatsuki no hablaba en broma sólo refunfuñó.

Como carpintero, Ichigo se moriría de hambre. En vez de arreglar el problema estaba doblando clavos y abollando tablas con cada martillazo.

-¡Llegamos! –gritó de pronto Orihime mientras abría bruscamente la puerta principal. -¡Oh Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!, que bueno que ya llegaron. –Traía unas bolsas consigo mientras Uryuu la acompañaba cargando el resto de bolsas que además de bebestibles consistían en aperitivos.

-Kurosaki, estás echándolo a perder en vez de arreglarlo. –Uryuu, dejando las bolsas en la cocina y viendo al de naranjas cabellos tratando más por la fuerza de arreglar el piso, lo corrió y se puso él mismo a arreglarlo.

-Ahora… esa parte es más segura que el resto del piso… siento pena ajena. –Rukia ladeo la cabeza en negación al notar lo "perfecto" que había quedado la reparación de Ishida.

-Tch… si me hubieras dejado yo también hubiera podido hacerlo.

-¡Rukia!, ¡ayúdame con esto! –Rangiku le gritaba a Rukia para que subiera al segundo piso, quien de rápidos saltos llegó a la escalera y subió los peldaños de dos en dos. –Súbete a mis hombros y trata de jalarlo. –Rangiku estaba tratando de abrir la compuerta del ático, pese a ser de las más altas le faltaba unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar una argolla que había perdido su cuerda que le permitía bajar unas escaleras para permitir el ingreso.

-¿Para qué quieres abrir ahí?

-Je, ¿cómo saber si tenemos a un inquilino o un muerto ahí? –comentó sonriente mientras ayudaba a auparse a la de menor estatura y peso del grupo.

-No lo digas así, que ya no me dan ganas de abrir.

-Aish, ni que creyeras en esas cosas… quiero ver que guardan ahí, nada más. –Rukia negó con la cabeza, divertida. Cogió la argolla y trató de abrirla, a punto estuvo de caer y terminó colgada de la argolla que finalmente se destrabó, haciendo que la escalera bajara abruptamente y estrellara contra el suelo, que por suerte no se dañó.

Grácilmente Rukia se soltó para aterrizar acuclillada. Rangiku por su parte ya estaba tanteando la escalera para asegurarse de que no cediera cuando iniciara el ascenso.

-¡Rangiku-san!, ¡traje lo que me pediste! –Orihime gritó desde el piso de abajo, en el momento en que Rangiku iba a iniciar su inspección.

-Rukia, ¿puedes subir primero?, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –dijo felizmente mientras corría escaleras abajo a verificar que su pedido estuviera intacto, y si lo estaba entonces a asegurarse de que ya no lo estuviera.

Rukia no era ninguna cobarde, diciéndose esas palabras a sí misma comenzó a subir. La escalera crujía bajo sus pies cada vez que balanceaba su peso de uno a otro para subir escalón. Su mano izquierda iba rozando el costado de la escalera unos peldaños más arriba para asegurar su soporte. A tres peldaños del final sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más lentos.

Al llegar finalmente a la parte superior dudó un momento de si ingresar la cabeza o no. ¿Qué tal si se ocultaba un asesino demente que en cuanto subiera el cuello se lo cortaría de un tajo y su cabeza rodaría escaleras abajo?, no, que va… eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

Su mano izquierda aferró las escaleras un segundo antes de aflojar el agarre y sus piernas atinaron a moverse nuevamente para ingresar la cabeza. Se mantuvo gacha unos segundos mientras miraba la oscuridad superior y trataba de percatarse de cualquier sonido en estado de alerta, mal que mal la imaginación es poderosa y las cosas desconocidas acechan a los pobres entes excedentes de imaginación.

-¡Rukia! –Rukia poco más y cae de espaldas del susto frente al grito que dio Matsumoto. -¡Mujer, apresúrate que me estás impidiendo la subida! –Rangiku luego de asaltar su botella recién adquirida de sake había vuelto a subir y encontró a la chica moviéndose a paso de tortuga.

-¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso! –gritó la chica molesta subiendo finalmente de manera normal.

Se filtraba un poco de luz por una rendija superior lateral, pero el lugar era polvo sobre telarañas que a su vez estaban sobre más polvo.

-¿Hm?, no hay nada interesante. –comentó decepcionada la chica de gran delantera.

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar en semejante pocilga?

-Una nunca sabe… pero esto raya en lo común y ordinario. –Un maniquí de costura, un mueble cubierto con una sábana antaño blanca, un conjunto de alrededor de diez cajas de cartón, un armario igualmente cubierto y por último un espejo descubierto de tamaño mediano. No poseía ventanas

-Serás… ¿vamos a limpiar aquí también? –Rangiku se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba las manos. –Supongo que primero sería mejor dejarlo ventilando… no se puede ni respirar. –el aire estaba "raro", demasiado cargado de polvo y moho como para respirar sin sentir ahogo. Decidieron dejar abierta la compuerta para que algo de aire ingresara.

-De acuerdo, mañana lo limpiamos. –dieron por finalizada su inspección y bajaron a terminar de limpiar las habitaciones.

Pasaron toda la mañana limpiando y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se encontraban almorzando la cocina de Rukia y Tatsuki, pese a que Orihime y Rangiku habían querido probar otros platos.

-Ah… yo de aquí no levanto un dedo –Ichigo inmediatamente luego de comer se dejó caer de espalda al suelo y quedó reposando con los ojos cerrados. Estaban sentados en círculo comiendo en cuencos apoyados en sus manos, la mesa plegable armada que había a unos metros carecía de sillas y además no alcanzaba para los ocho chicos presentes.

-Idiota, no deberías tirarte a dormir aquí. –Rukia lo regañó por falta de modales.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? –preguntó Tatsuki acabando su porción. –Estar aquí y no ir sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo… -Ichigo no prestó atención, mas todo el resto asintió y acabando sus comidas se fueron a cambiar a ropas adecuadas. –Ichigo, ¿no te vas a levantar? –Tatsuki le dio un leve empujón con su pie cuando ya estaba lista, antes de salir. El chico quitó su mano que tapaba sus ojos para mirarla fijamente unos segundos.

-Ya qué… -Ichigo refunfuñó un poco, pero igualmente fue a cambiarse para encontrar a los chicos ya divirtiéndose en la playa de acceso privado.

Rukia se encontraba realizando "esculturas" con arena, Renji jugaba paletas con Chad, Ishida leía bajo un quitasol sin ganas de salir al sol o mojarse por el momento. Rangiku jugaba en el agua con Orihime y Tatsuki.

-Oye, Renji, me toca. –Yasutora Sado le entregó su paleta a Ichigo luego de perder. Comenzaron a jugar animadamente, Ichigo más que divertirse parecía competir al igual que el pelirrojo, pero ciertamente esa era su forma de divertirse.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia llamó la atención del de naranjas cabellos en mal momento. Ichigo al instante volteó a ver en dirección a la chica -¡mira, lo terminé! –su escultura mutante de Chappy había quedado más deforme que sus dibujos. Ichigo antes de poder responderle recibió la pelota de tenis con que jugaban paletas en el costado de su cara. -¡idiota, ten cuidado! –dijo Rukia viéndolo caer a la arena producto del golpe.

-Enana… -Ichigo se levantó molesto de la arena y Renji se rió de él, además se daba por vencedor absoluto ya que había sido el último punto. –Renji… ¿quieres probar un nuevo juego conmigo? –preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la pelota que había caído a unos pasos de Rukia, quien estaba concentradísima en preparar una zanahoria para su conejo.

-¿De qué trata? –preguntó acercándose también.

-Pues… se llama… -de improvisto cogió a Rukia y la levantó sobre su hombro. –"El que arroja a Rukia más lejos gana" –la chica sorprendida no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Ichigo ya la había lanzado al mar que se encontraba calmo.

-¡Idiota!, ¡me las vas a pagar! –Rukia pataleaba en el agua tratando de mantenerse a flote.

-Jajaja, ni lo sueñes enana, esto va por hacerme perder.

-Oye Ichigo… parece que se ahoga… -dijo Renji, como no quiere la cosa luego de mirar a Rukia.

-¡No sé nadar! –Ichigo la miró preocupado, nadie más que él y Renji estaban prestándole atención, el resto estaba en sus propios asuntos.

-¡¿Es en serio? –Ichigo gritó sin creerse la nueva información recibida.

-¡Espera Rukia, ya voy! –gritó Renji mientras se sacaba la camisa hawaiana que andaba trayendo. Antes de lograr su cometido, Ichigo se arrojó con todo lo que traía puesto para acudir hacia la chica. Renji sólo sonrió tratando de ocultar una carcajada.

-¡Rukia! –la chica se hundió un momento que a Ichigo se le hizo eterno. Alcanzando el lugar donde antes viera a la chica se sumergió cuan pronto pudo y la jaló hacia la superficie. -¡Rukia!, ¿estás bien? –tratando de hacerla reaccionar comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla.

Sintió que la chica se remecía en sus brazos "recuperando" la conciencia. Percibió que los brazos de Rukia se colgaban de su cuello y luego ascendían hasta su cabeza. Curioso trató de ver el rostro de la chica mientras trataba de avanzar hasta la playa.

-Más que bien… -tomó por sorpresa ahora ella al de naranjas cabellos y haciendo la mayor cantidad de presión que podía lo sumergió con ambas manos mientras el chico luchaba por salir a superficie. Luego cuando ya no pudo mantenerlo abajo, con sus piernas se impulsó en el pecho del chico y nadó lo más rápido que pudo fuera de su alcance. Renji se retorcía de la risa mientras veía a un furioso Ichigo salir en persecución de Rukia.

-¡De qué te ríes piña!, tu casi te tiras al agua.

-¡Qué crédulo eres!, la conozco desde que éramos niños y sé que es experta en nadar.

-¡Mal amigo!

-Te equivocas, es uno de los mejores –respondió por él Rukia mientras llegaba finalmente a la arena y huía.

-Exacto… tengo que velar por las prioridades… y a Rukia la conocí primero –dijo sonriendo el chico.

Se entretuvieron entre todos haciendo competencias o simplemente jugando juegos playeros. En determinado momento Orihime visualizó el hogar y creyó ver algo extraño, una sombra de alguien agazapado que parecía recorrer el lugar en busca de un fácil acceso.

-¿Qué pasa Orihime?

-Amm… nada –tan pronto como creyó ver algo dejó de verlo, así que no le tomó mayor atención.

*** Tururururu ***

Un hombre de barba incipiente y cabellos negros se paró frente a una destartalada casa de madera y su quijada cayó al suelo en sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo el tarado de mi hijo trae a Rukia-chan a esta cosa? –al acabar de decirlo se tapó la boca temiendo ser descubierto mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle.

Recorrió la casa por el interior del cerco y se percató de que los chicos habían salido y estaban en la playa a sus espaldas. Cuidadoso se agazapó mientras comprobaba los lugares de ingreso, la puerta principal estaba cerrada, pero la trasera estaba sin seguros. Moviéndose lentamente abrió la puerta e ingresó.

Por dentro no estaba tan mal, según él… sigilosamente trató de avanzar por los pisos, pero descubrió prontamente que por más sigiloso que fuera, alguien de su peso y estatura no podría dejar de hacer crujir el piso.

-¿Dónde estarán sus cosas?... –comenzó a revisar cuarto por cuarto para encontrar las pertenencias de Rukia e Ichigo. –Jeje… querido hijo, sé que vas a agradecerme esto –comentó feliz mientras revolvía el equipaje de Rukia.

Terminando su cometido sonrió feliz, pero se percató de que los jóvenes parecían cercanos al lugar, como pudo buscó un lugar donde esconderse, pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que el bien mobiliario del lugar era muy deficiente e incapaz de ocultarlo. Mientras corría desesperado en el segundo piso topó con la escalera al ático. Justo en el momento en que los chicos ingresaban él terminaba de subir y cerrar la compuerta tras de sí habiendo recogido la escalera, para que no lo encontraran fácil.

*** Tururururu ***

Todos mojados ya, algunos con más arenas que otros… habían vuelto a la casa hacia poco después del atardecer, que curiosamente no enrojeció demasiado y casi había pasado desapercibido. Se bañaron por turnos donde primero iban las chicas. Rukia en un momento pasó bajo la portezuela del ático y notó que estaba cerrada.

-Qué raro… estaba segura de que la había dejado abierta… tal vez alguien la cerró –comentó sin otorgarle mayor importancia.

Cuando Ichigo iba a iniciar a vestirse luego de ducharse abrió su mochila por ropa, pero lo primero que encontró lo puso de un color rojo carmesí e inmediatamente se enfadó.

-¡Rukia! –gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

-Creo que te llaman… -dijo Rangiku a la chica de cabellos negros que había terminado de vestirse y conversaba sentada junto a las demás chicas.

-¿Qué te pasa ta…? -Ichigo se encontraba sólo con una toalla atada a su cintura. -¡Inmoral!

-¡¿Yo inmoral? –gritó el chico mientras se acercaba con una prenda colgando de uno de sus dedos. -¡Eso lo serás tú!, ¡dejaste esto en mi mochila! –le mostró frente a los ojos ropa interior de color blanco, que curiosamente no tenía ningún Chappy bordado ni nada por el estilo, sólo sus iniciales en el borde superior.

-No sabía que tenías esos hábitos, Ichigo –comentó seriamente mientras le arrebataba su ropa interior y miraba fríamente al chico.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿yo?, ¡fuiste tú la que lo metió!

-¡Tarado!, ¡Cómo y para qué lo haría! –gritó Rukia. Por sobre sus cabezas Isshin se retorcía por ir a golpear al idiota de su hijo, el esfuerzo que había realizado había sido en vano.

-¿Entonces quién? –los dos se calmaron un momento y suspiraron y bufaron. Ichigo remeció sus cabellos y le dio la espalda. –Como sea… hagamos como que nada pasó. –La chica asintió siendo consciente de que el chico no la vería y se retiró muy intrigada.

Finalmente cenaron cortesía ahora de los chicos. Pese a que todos estaban cansados ninguno realmente tenía suficiente sueño, por lo que juntaron los sacos de dormir en el primer piso y acolcharon el piso del recibidor.

-Ya que mañana es oficialmente Halloween y el lugar se presta para la ocasión, ¿Qué opinan de contar historias de terror? –preguntó muy animada Tatsuki.

-¡Yo quiero partir! –dijo Rangiku mientras bajaba la botella de sake.

-No creo que sea malo que comiences… desde que luego probablemente no se entienda lo que vayas a decir.

-Oye… por más ebria que esté siempre se entiende lo que digo –dijo molesta. Orihime miraba inquieta al resto de sus amigos, Ichigo estaba con el ceño muy fruncido y Rukia tenía una almohada que había traído consigo muy apretada contra ella esperando ansiosa por las historias, le encantaban. Uryuu estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y dobladas, en posición "india" mientras se ajustaba los lentes y aguardaba. Renji estaba medio dormido, pero Tatsuki le dio un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo bostezar y despertarse. Chad por su parte estaba sentado muy quieto mirando a Rangiku.

-Bien… tú comienzas, luego vamos a avanzar de derecha a izquierda… -dijo mirando a sus amigos, a la derecha de Rangiku se encontraba Rukia y luego Ichigo, luego Orihime y Tatsuki, Renji y Chad, y por último Uryuu para volver luego con Rangiku. –La historia que asuste más se gana… -la continuación quedó en el aire mientras la chica pensaba.

-Gafas de sol –dijo Renji ante la actitud dubitativa de Tatsuki.

-Cuerdas de guitarra –habló Chad.

-Un set de costura… -dijo Uryuu mientras se subía los lentes.

-Una de mis recetas –comentó Orihime, todos salvo Rangiku miraron asustados a la chica.

-No… se gana el día de mañana libre y 500 yens de parte de cada uno–finalizó Rukia mientras todos asentían en acuerdo.

-Entonces tendré que ponerle ganas… con 4000 algo podré hacer –comentó Rangiku feliz.

-No te des por victoriosa antes de tiempo. –dijo Uryuu, pero fue ignorado al instante.

-Bien… aquí voy… -Rangiku respiró profundamente mientras trataba de recordar. Los chicos la miraron con expectación e Ichigo se acomodó sobre el saco de dormir, le dolía el trasero. –Resulta que había una pareja que vivía cómoda y tranquilamente en una casa ubicada a las faldas del cerro. No tenían hijos y el hombre se desempeñaba en la profesión de carnicero. Se podía decir que vivían felices, pero unas casas más arriba vivía una familia muy numerosa.

Hizo una pausa un segundo para beber un sorbo de su líquido favorito.

-Los niños siempre son niños, hacen travesuras, gritan y ríen a carcajadas. Pero eso a la señora del carnicero le pareció lo más molesto del mundo. Los niños arrojaban de vez en cuando piedras al techo de su hogar, para escuchar el ruido del golpe. –no estaba produciendo miedo, pero al recordar lo que seguía se estaba asustando a sí misma. –La mujer siempre le reclamaba a su marido por los chicos que vivían casas más arriba…

-¿Los mató? –preguntó de pronto Orihime, algo asustada.

-No, el hombre sencillamente escuchaba los reclamos de su mujer y no veía el mal en los niños. Un día su mujer no pudiendo más volvió a gritarle e insultarle por no realizar nada en contra de los pequeños, el hombre se encontraba afilando su cuchillo… a cambio el hombre ya agobiado por su trabajo y por su esposa la mató. No siendo suficiente para él asesinarla, la descuartizó y la trozó en pequeños cuadrados perfectos… el hombre había enloquecido tanto como su mujer con los niños… -realizó una pausa dramática mientras la miraban atentos.

-¿Q-Qué pasó después? –se aventuró Orihime, que ya tenía miedo.

-Pues, el hombre actuó como si nada. Incluso sonreía más a menudo y la gente que compraba carne en esa tienda acudía con mayor frecuencia de la normal. Parecía que se habían vuelto adictos a la carne que el hombre decía era de ñu. Pero realmente, lo que las personas que compraban ahí comían eran los restos de la mujer asesinada. –Orihime palideció y a poco estuvo de devolver la cena. Tatsuki la tranquilizó.

-No volveré a comprar en una carnicería… -dijo Orihime.

-Pero ahí no acaba… -continuó Rangiku sonando macabramente complacida por la actitud de Orihime –el hombre había enterrado los huesos y cabeza de su esposa entre todo su patio. Cuando le preguntaban por ella él decía que lo había abandonado para irse con otro hombre. En esos tiempos la policía estaba encargada de solventar las protestas y disturbios que se producían por los cambios de poder en el país, por lo que pasó desapercibido la desaparición y el paradero desconocido de la mujer.

-La casa se llenaba de ruidos raros por la noche, se escuchaban piedras ser arrojadas sobre el techo –continuó Rangiku –el hombre cuando acudía de madrugada a observar el motivo no lo encontraba y ni siquiera encontraba las piedras. Las puertas se cerraban de golpe, los aparatos eléctricos se encendían aunque estuvieran desenchufados… -recorrió con la vista a todos los presentes que estaban sentados formando un círculo. –El hombre vendió la casa y aún así seguían pasando cosas extrañas. Sólo antes de morir confesó su crimen y pudieron localizar los restos de la mujer. Cuando le dieron sepultura cristiana no volvió a ocurrir nada más en esa casa. –terminó por decir Rangiku, restándole importancia a los últimos acontecimientos.

Rangiku saltó hacia Orihime y se puso a acariciarla y mimarla mientras la chica reía luego de haberse calmado al escuchar el final.

-Yo voy por papas –dijo Renji mientras se levantaba hambriento.

-Trae unos vasos y bebida. –pidió Tatsuki.

-¿Me ves cara de mesero?, llévensela ustedes. –Chad se levantó también y procedió a ayudar al chico a llevar las cosas.

-¡Apúrense que me toca contar a mí! –dijo Rukia mientras dejaba la almohada a un lado y se ponía a tiritar levemente por el frío que se colaba por las ventanas. –Deberíamos haber hecho esto fuera con una fogata. –dijo por lo bajo.

-¿A caso sabes prender una fogata?, yo creo que no, enana.

-Eso es fácil tarado.

-Ah, claro… y ¿qué usaríamos para quemar?, no tendría gracia destartalar la casa. –Rukia lo miró ceñuda, ese gesto comenzaba a pegársele de él.

-Tengo unas mantas por si tienen frío –comentó de pronto Tatsuki mientras apuntaba una esquina de la que se podían apreciar una ruma.

Durante la historia de Rangiku habían estado a media luz, habían dejado sólo una prendida para iluminar la estancia, ahora todas las del primer piso estaban prendidas mientras se servían y preparaban los bocadillos para el resto de la noche. Se volvieron a sentar todos juntos y apagaron el resto de luces para que Rukia iniciara su relato.

-Antes de comenzar, les aseguro que esto es cierto… yo realmente no quería venir aquí, de ahí que fui la última en llegar –comenzó Rukia con una voz muy seria. Tatsuki la miró curiosa y Orihime asintió lentamente mientras tragaba sonoramente, Rangiku simplemente bebía con pasividad. Ishida, Chad y Renji se mantenían a la expectativa, pero Ichigo la miró escéptico.

-Eso fue porque cargabas las maletas –Rukia lo golpeó.

-¡Cállate idiota! –Ichigo se quejó y Rukia tosió, dando pie a continuar con su previa –las cargué para asegurarme de no entrar sola, porque…

-Eso fue porque perdiste enana –Rukia lo golpeó otra vez.

-¡¿Te vas a callar y me vas a dejar continuar o tengo que dejarte inconsciente? –la morocha estaba harta de tener que ser interrumpida y el resto de los oyentes también miraba cabreado al de cabellos naranjas, que sólo bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Claro, ahora resulta que sus amigos le daban la espalda por una enana gruñona.

-Bien… cómo decía… -continuó Rukia concentrándose en imaginar una buena historia sobre la marcha –Este lugar hace seis décadas era muy hermoso. Todo lo que había en cinco manzanas le pertenecía al dueño de esta casa. El hombre acaudalado era de costumbres muy extrañas, y muy bondadoso, solía invitar a mendigos a hospedar por uno o dos días en sus habitaciones del segundo piso. –El viento empezó a incrementar su intensidad, sombras producto de árboles iluminados por luces públicas se proyectaban sobre las ventanas.

-Lo curioso siempre era que esos mendigos solían desaparecer, al igual que algunas de sus importantes visitas, durante la noche antes de Halloween. –Ichigo ya cansado de su posición se cruzó de piernas y brazos – En ese tiempo en este lugar estaba recientemente iniciando la tradición, por lo que el dueño daba fiestas con motivo al asunto cada año.

La suave luz que iluminaba la estancia parpadeó levemente y bajó un poco su intensidad antes de recuperarse. Todos menos Ichigo captaron ese detalle, la luz se cortaría pronto. El viento costero nocturno arreció y se escuchaba ulular por entre los pisos superiores y el desván, la casa parecía crujir. El viento se coló suavemente por las ventanas del piso inferior, moviendo ruidosamente unas páginas del libro de Uryuu que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa que había a unos metros.

-La gente no le tomaba mayor importancia al asunto porque el hombre era muy generoso, así que consideraban que aquellos individuos simplemente se perdían en la finca. –realizó una pausa mientras miraba el rostro de todos los presentes. El de Ichigo mostraba aburrimiento y los demás simplemente seriedad. –Una noche 30 de octubre un hombre que pertenecía a las fuerzas policiales se quedó a hospedar en esta casa para revisar las desapariciones que se daban.

-Fue bien recibido y comió y bebió bastante antes de acostarse. La hora en que supuestamente fue a acostarse había sido temprana. El dueño seguía de fiesta junto a algunos de sus amigos, por lo que no escuchaba más que la música y algunas conversaciones en el exterior de esta casa. –continuó la chica, mientras imprimía tensión en sus palabras. –La nieta del hacendado se encontraba durmiendo en el segundo piso y el hombre uniformado procedió a investigar cuarto por cuarto para averiguar si había un inquilino extra que provocara las desapariciones.

-No habiendo encontrado nada sospechoso se devolvió a su cuarto. Pero en camino a él descubrió la compuerta al desván. Tiró de la cuerda para bajar la compuerta y de ella salieron las escaleras, que golpearon fuertemente producto de que el hombre no se las esperara. –justo en ese momento se escuchó un atronador ruido proveniente del segundo piso.

*** Tururururu ***

Isshin se paseaba por el ático, tratando de no emitir ruido, pero demasiado ansioso como para quedarse tranquilo.

-_"¿Se habrán dormido ya?... no, que va… pero necesito iniciar la segunda fase de mi plan"_ –sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la compuerta que le permitiría bajar, el desván no tenía iluminación más que la que daba el alumbrado público, ya que la rendija filtraba un poco de luz.

Tuvo la mala suerte de pasar a llevar el seguro e hizo que la compuerta se abriera y las escaleras golpearan contra el suelo, emitiendo un sonido muy fuerte. Isshin se paralizó, pero luego asustado corrió a esconderse, creyendo que los chicos irían a investigar… se metió al interior de un armario.

*** Tururururu ***

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? –preguntó Orihime mientras le temblaba la voz.

-S-seguramente el vie… -antes de que Renji pudiera decir una explicación escucharon rápidos pasos sobre sus cabezas, sin saber ciertamente a qué pertenecían.

Todos miraron al piso superior muy atentos, esperando una repetición del sonido o algo, pero nunca llegó nada.

-V-voy a continuar –dijo Rukia bajando la cabeza hacia el resto mientras aclaraba su garganta y los demás hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. –El detective Izaya Kawashima procedió a subir las escaleras, sin percatarse de que había despertado a la pequeña. La niña, somnolienta, abrió su puerta del cuarto, quería ir a por un vaso con agua. –ya todos se habían calmado y volvían a prestar atención a la historia.

-El detective subió esperando que el ático estuviera tan vacío y falto de sorpresas como lo estaban el resto de cuartos. Cuando llegó al último escalón la niña volvía con el vaso para dejarlo en su mesita de noche, el hombre no se percató de algún ruido, en cambio la chiquilla sintió pasos sobre su cabeza, pasos muy sigilosos. La niña entró a su habitación, pero se quedó en la puerta mirando las escaleras por las que el hombre comenzaba a terminar de subir con la puerta muy junta, el tronco del hombre ya había subido lo suficiente cuando la niña escuchó al aire siendo desgarrado y líquido salpicando parte de la escalera por la que subía el hombre. –Orihime se cubrió la boca y el resto de interlocutores se acomodó en sus posiciones, oyendo atentamente.

-La niña gritó fuertemente mientras veía como el cuerpo del detective perdía sus fuerzas y se arqueaba para terminar cayendo sin vida hacia atrás… la cabeza del hombre comenzó a rodar por la escalera manchando el suelo y llegando a unos metros de su puerta.

-¡Kyaaa! –Orihime pegó un gritito sin poderlo evitar. Las chicas saltaron en sus puestos por lo inesperado del grito de Orihime y Uryuu estaba muy pálido. El resto de chicos no tenía mayor alteración aparente, sin embargo a Renji le sudaban mucho las manos.

-La niña se paralizó y el vaso cayó de sus manos, sin trisarse pero sí mojando su camisón para dormir. Afuera el dueño pidió que bajaran el volumen de la música pues había creído oír algo. –hizo una pausa para respirar calmadamente. –La niña por su parte miró a las escaleras, sobre la compuerta, y pudo sentir que algo se movía entre las sombras. –El viento hizo que una de las puertas de los cuartos se cerrara de golpe, haciendo que todos saltaran en sus puestos, pero Rukia continuó. –Lentamente abrió su puerta queriendo huir hacia el exterior, pero antes de intentar salir de su cuarto sintió nuevos movimientos sigilosos. Un pie asomó de entre la oscuridad, mientras bajaba haciendo crujir despiadadamente la escalera del ático. La niña, en pánico, cerró la puerta de su pieza sin atreverse a mirar más. –nadie se atrevía a intervenir el relato de Rukia, incluso Ichigo ya estaba enganchado en la historia.

- Los pasos se detuvieron al final de la escalera y la niña corrió a ocultarse bajo sus cobijas mientras tiritaba de miedo. La temperatura del lugar parecía haber descendido unos cuantos grados y la niña apagó su lamparita de noche… no se escuchaba nada y la niña creyó haberse imaginado todo por haber estado durmiendo. El propietario acabó la fiesta al poco rato y decidió subir a inspeccionar a su nieta. Le extrañó que el ático estuviera abierto y al tocar la escalera para mirar hacia arriba su mano se apoyó sobre una sustancia viscosa. Producto de la falta de iluminación adecuada no pudo percibir que lo que tocaba era sangre y curioso siguió el rastro que había hasta uno de los cuartos aledaños.

-El resto de invitados se fue en su mayoría, y los pocos que quedaron se dirigieron a los cuartos que se les habían asignado. –Rukia relataba concentrándose mucho en la historia mirando sombríamente a cada uno de sus amigos –El hacendado ingresó al cuarto y sus piernas temblaron al encender la luz y ver la más macabra imagen que sus ojos habían visto… un ser de apariencia antropomórfica estaba sobre un cuerpo lleno de sangre que no pudo identificar, los ojos del ser que ahora lo miraban eran de un dorado muy brillante y de su boca chorreaba sangre a montones. Bajó la vista paralizado y encontró la cabeza del detective que había hospedado… vomitó… pero la criatura humanoide se acercó lentamente mientras cogía una guadaña de dimensiones enormes enlazada a una cadena. Los pasos que daban eran calmos y su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón corto roído y una camisa hecha jirones, en su cuello se apreciaba una marca roja que lo surcaba en redondo, como si hubiera tenido algo atado a él y se hubiera soltado sólo con fuerza. Los dientes los tenía alargados, especialmente los caninos.

-Pese a todo parecía un humano común y corriente. El dueño se levantó y trató de huir hacia la multitud que comenzaba a llegar al segundo piso para descansar. Cuando creyó que podría huir el ser le atrapó con la cadena de la parte posterior de su arma y caminó lentamente hacia el hombre, que desesperado trató de zafarse. –Una nueva ráfaga de viento muy fuerte aconteció… y segundos después la luz se cortó. Rukia detuvo su historia un momento y Orihime se ocultó en el pecho de Tatsuki.

-No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo –repetía como un mantra la chica de naranjas cabellos mientras se aferraba a la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros. Un fuerte golpe seco se oyó, pero no pudieron discernir si venía de dentro o fuera de la casa.

-Tranquila Orihime, sólo fue un corte de luz… espera –se soltó de la chica y junto con Ichigo comenzaron a revisar el primer piso en busca de alguna forma de iluminación, hasta que dieron en un cuarto con la mochila de Chad que tenía una linterna. –continúa Rukia… la historia se pone interesante –dijo Tatsuki mientras se volvía a sentar en su puesto.

-Los huéspedes vieron al dueño tratando de arrastrarse por el suelo hacia ellos y se acercaron rápidamente a socorrerlo. La niña escuchando ruido decidió salir de su habitación y se encontró con su abuelo atado a cadenas mientras algunos trataban de levantarlo. Ella, al igual que su abuelo, vio con horror detrás, en el cuarto, donde el ser dueño del arma se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa surcando sus labios. Los huéspedes parecían no ver al hombre y tampoco las cadenas.

-La niña gritó fuertemente mientras echaba a correr en huida del lugar y veía caer a uno de los hombres muerto, con la guadaña incrustada en su cráneo. El miedo y la histeria se esparció entre los presentes al verlo morir sin saber quién había sido, sólo habían visto que le salía sangre en la cabeza como si algo se hubiera incrustado. Huyeron en la dirección contraria, creyendo que lo que había atacado se encontraba en la escalera al segundo piso. –Orihime se tapó los oídos mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. –Sintieron frío recorrer por sus venas, de pronto, uno de ellos gritó fuertemente mientras veía cómo sangre era puesta en las paredes, en forma de palmas… aparecían solas.

-La criatura rió fuertemente y eso sí lo pudieron escuchar. Viniera de donde viniera decidieron huir también, del grupo de cerca de ocho personas que eran uno de ellos tropezó con el hacendado, que ahora estaba muerto con la cabeza en un ángulo imposible y de él no se supo más. –Rukia se detuvo un momento para abrigarse mejor con la manta, el frío nocturno era mayor… estaban a mediados de primavera, sin embargo, la bruma costera había comenzado a ingresar al litoral y de paso a llegar al lugar donde hospedaban. –Los siete restantes alcanzaron a huir de la casa. Encontraron a la niña llorando devastadoramente sobre el césped que había en el exterior, montaron guardia por turnos fuera del lugar mientras aguardaban a la policía. A la mañana siguiente volvieron a ingresar y no encontraron ningún cuerpo, no había rastro de sangre y el ático estaba nuevamente cerrado. Los uniformados subieron al ático a inspeccionarlo y no encontraron nada en el lugar. La gente no volvió a visitar esta casa y la niña cuando creció nunca más volvió a venir y ordenó que nadie la visitara… pasó completamente abandonada por más de cincuenta años, hasta que sus hijos decidieron venderla hace no mucho. Lo cierto es que nadie había venido nuevamente a pasar Halloween aquí. –terminó por relatar mientras Orihime se tapaba con la manta, todos se quedaron callados un momento mirando a Rukia.

-No da tanto miedo… -dijo Ichigo al cabo de un momento, disipando un poco de tensión.

-Ah, entonces eso quiere decir que sí te dio algo.

-Claro que no enana… -justo en ese momento escucharon como algo caminaba ruidosamente en el segundo piso.

-¡¿Q-qué fue eso? –preguntó en un grito Renji mientras se levantaba y dejaba caer su manta de golpe.

-Hace mucho frío… -comentó Rangiku mientras se tapaba con la manta de Renji.

-Hay que ir a ver –dijo Tatsuki mirando al segundo piso que seguía emitiendo ruidos de pisadas que se movían de un lado a otro.

-¡Nooo! –gritó desesperada y alargando la vocal Orihime mientras se aferraba al cuello de Tatsuki.

-Calma Orihime, todas las casas viejas como esta tienen esos ruidos. –dijo Uryuu serenamente mientras miraba al techo.

-¡Casi me arruinas toda la historia!, ¡más te vale que te calles ahora que le toca a Ichigo! –gritó Rukia hacia el techo, al instante los ruidos dejaron de sonar y todos miraron asombrados alternando entre Rukia y el piso superior.

-Si sólo es por ruidos normales de una casa, bastante raro es que se callaran –dijo Ichigo a Ishida.

-Hay que ir a revisar… Ichigo, Ishida, quédense con Rukia y Orihime.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué conmigo?, yo quiero ir –dijo Rukia molesta mirando a Tatsuki.

-No tenemos más linternas que la que yo tengo, lo lógico es que vaya yo… y este par de idiotas no haría más que molestar –dijo apuntando a Ichigo e Ishida –y como Orihime está asustada te dejo a cargo de ella, ya que Matsumoto seguro la asustaría más.

*** Tururururu ***

Isshin luego de abrir torpemente la bajada aguardó oculto en el armario a que alguien intentara subir, pero nadie se movió.

-_"¿Entonces se durmieron ya?"_ –se preguntó mientras salía lentamente del armario sin emitir ruido. Se aventuró a mirar por la buhardilla hacia abajo y no vio movimiento alguno. Pasó un rato más y comenzó a bajar, pero a mitad de camino se cortó la luz y tropezó, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Tardó un buen rato en recuperarse, pero en cuanto pudo se levanto y corrió por el segundo piso, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse, no volvería al ático sin luz porque claramente emitiría más ruido y no podría bajar en cualquier momento. Entró al primer cuarto que se topó y resultó ser el baño.

_-¡Casi me arruinas toda la historia!, ¡más te vale que te calles ahora que le toca a Ichigo!_- escuchó que gritaban desde abajo, asustado se metió a la ducha del baño y se quedó quieto, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno.

*** Tururururu ***

-O vamos todos o no va nadie –dijo Rukia mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a Tatsuki.

-Y-ya no se escuchan ruidos –dijo Orihime sonriendo forzadamente.

-Aún así… hay que ir al menos por más linternas, ¿alguno trajo?

-Yo traje –dijo Ishida levantando su mano, Rukia también levantó su mano.

-Bien… vamos todos –aceptó Tatsuki. Ichigo se apoderó de la linterna y junto con Rukia y Rangiku encabezaban la comitiva, detrás muy cerca estaban Renji e Ishida, un poco más atrás Tatsuki con Orihime muy pegada a ella y cerrando la comitiva estaba Chad. Comenzaron yendo a por el resto de linternas.

-¿Por qué está abierta la entrada al ático? –preguntó Rukia con una linterna en mano alumbrando hacia las escaleras que permitían el ingreso.

-Recuerda que lo habíamos dejado abierto en la mañana –le dijo Rangiku.

-Sí, pero cuando volvimos en la tarde estaba cerrado.

-¿Cerrado?

-Cierto, yo recuerdo haberlo visto cerrado –aportó Tatsuki, las chicas se habían detenido mientras los chicos iban por la linterna de Ishida sin percatarse de que las chicas se quedaban rezagadas.

-¿Y quién lo cerró? –las chicas alzaron los hombros en respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa que se quedan estorbando? –preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes cerró el ático hoy?

-No.

-Entonces alguien lo cerró y ahora lo abrió –terminó por decir Tatsuki mientras iluminaba el agujero.

-¿P-Piensas subir? –preguntó temblando como gelatina Orihime.

-Sí, puede que alguien se haya colado en la casa y fuera quien metiera esos ruidos. –se aferró a la escalera y comenzó a subir. De pronto se detuvo y miró al resto de sus amigos. -¿No me van a acompañar? –todos estaban estáticos mirando a Tatsuki. Renji reaccionando decidió seguirla.

-Ten cuidado Tatsuki-chan –pidió Orihime, la chica simplemente asintió mientras era iluminada por las linternas de Ishida y Rukia. Renji avanzaba lentamente detrás de la chica y miraba atentamente el agujero negro que se abría a poca distancia.

-¡Aaaachú! –Tatsuki estornudó por el polvo cuando terminó de subir, Renji miró la estancia luego de ella y no vio nada en particular.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Ichigo desde abajo.

-Claro, suban –Todos finalmente subieron para inspeccionar.

-Oigan, este armario está abierto, no estaba así en la mañana, ¿verdad Rukia? –dijo Matsumoto dirigiéndose a la morocha. Rukia simplemente asintió acercándose.

-Entonces hay alguien "o algo" extra en la casa. –dijo Uryuu mientras recorría la estancia con el haz de luz de su linterna.

-Separémonos en tríos para investigar –propuso Chad, pero Orihime se negó de inmediato.

-¡No!, ¡siempre en las películas de terror los personajes mueren cuando se separan!

-Inoue, esto es la vida real, esas tonterías no pasan –dijo Rukia mientras iniciaba el descenso al segundo piso.

-Yo voy a ir contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Tatsuki mientras también bajaba.

-Bueno… los grupos serán… Tatsuki con Orihime y Chad, Renji con Ishida y yo y por último el par de tórtolos –dijo Rangiku sonriente. –recuerden que estamos "revisando" por si hay alguien más en la casa… no vayan a distraerse en otras cosas –les dijo a Rukia e Ichigo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-Ustedes revisen la parte del fondo –dijo Rukia seria al grupo de Tatsuki, pasando del comentario de la rubia del grupo –nosotros revisaremos los cuartos de acá… Rangiku, vayan al primer piso. Cuando acaben nos juntamos abajo.

-De acuerdo. –Se separaron y procedieron a revisar. Tatsuki revisaba con Orihime agarrada de un brazo y Chad detrás, revisaban minuciosamente cada lugar de los cuartos del fondo. Rangiku iba en medio de los dos chicos y revisaban los cuartos del primer piso, que eran menos que los del segundo.

-¡Aghajaja! –escucharon un gemido tipo risa y todos se detuvieron un instante para identificar el lugar de procedencia.

-¡Tengo miedo, tengo miedo! –gritó Orihime mientras se aferraba al brazo de Orihime y al de Chad ahora, ya que ambos se habían paralizado un instante.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Rukia retrocediendo sus pasos con Ichigo pegado a ella mirando desconcertado, ambos estaban en medio de uno de los cuartos.

En el primer piso todos levantaron las cabezas, el ruido claramente había provenido de arriba.

*** Tururururu ***

Isshin escuchó como subían al ático y luego se ponían a revisar arriba, sabía que sería descubierto de quedarse en el mismo lugar. Pegó su oreja a la pared de la bañera, no había salido aún de ahí. Escuchó que se dividirían en grupos para revisar y se movió nervioso sin capacidad de ver nada más allá de su nariz.

Quiso salir del lugar donde se encontraba, pero su mano resbaló y abrió el paso del agua fría, cayendo inesperadamente sobre él asustándolo y luego haciéndolo reír.

-Aghajajaja –inmediatamente se tapó la boca y cerró el agua, entero mojado se apresuró a salir de la ducha y correr a algún lugar que lo resguardara. Junto al baño había un cuarto que no había sido inspeccionado aún.

*** Tururururu ***

-¡¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Renji hacia arriba, apoyado sobre la baranda de la escalera al segundo piso.

-S-sí –gritó Rukia en respuesta, salió del cuarto junto con Ichigo y caminó a donde había creído oír el ruido. El grupo de Tatsuki también se acercó.

-No encontramos nada ¿y ustedes?

-Tampoco –dijo Ichigo mirando ceñudamente. Orihime se había soltado de Tatsuki y caminaba muy pegada a ella. En un momento resbaló y cayó al suelo sobre algo húmedo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!, ¡hay sangre!, ¡sangre! –gritó como loca y se precipitó en huida al primer piso, Tatsuki corrió tras ella para detenerla y Chad las siguió. Ichigo miró al grupo de Tatsuki huyendo al primer piso y estuvo cerca de seguirlos.

-Espera… esto es agua… -dijo Rukia inspeccionando el suelo.

Abajo había un caos, con la huida de Orihime, ésta trató de abrir la puerta principal hacia dentro, tal como la mayoría sino todas las casas abrían sus puertas principales, pero no pudo y se puso a llorar histérica mientras aporreaba la puerta. Renji, contagiado del miedo que veía en el rostro de Orihime hizo volar la puerta de una patada hacia el exterior e Ishida y Rangiku, junto con el resto que ya estaba en el primer piso huyeron fuera de la casa. Lo cierto era que la puerta se abría hacia fuera.

-Ichigo aún está dentro –dijo Chad. Tatsuki se estaba dedicando a tratar de encontrar la sangre que Orihime insistía tenía sobre ella, lo cierto es que al salir se había caído y el agua se había mezclado con barro, con la luz de la linterna no se podía notar realmente qué sustancia tenía encima.

-Esperemos que salgan pronto, sino tendremos que entrar a buscarlos –dijo Rangiku realmente preocupada. Orihime lloraba mientras trataba de secarse el rostro con sus manos y de respirar para calmarse.

*** Tururururu ***

Isshin miró asustado el cuarto en que se encontraba, luego escuchó un grito y una carrera precipitada de una chica histérica en pánico. Temeroso se agazapó y escondió bajo la cama que había en esa habitación. En total había tres camas en toda la casa y esa era completamente de fierro con un colchón muy desgastado y viejo.

*** Tururururu ***

-Viene del baño –dijo Rukia apuntando al baño. Ingresó junto con Ichigo, que estaba ciertamente temeroso… de todos, la única persona que a ciencia cierta sabía que la historia de Rukia era falsa, era la misma Rukia, nadie más.

-Enana… revisemos que pasó aquí mañana… vamos a ver cómo está Inoue. –dijo antes de tocar la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Tienes miedo?, Inoue ya está con todos afuera, Tatsuki se encargará de ella. –dijo mientras lo corría y abría por sí misma la puerta. Dentro notaron que la regadera goteaba un poco y que la cortina había sido descorrida. No encontraron a alguien más en el baño y procedieron a seguir las huellas húmedas.

-Viene de aquí –dijo Ichigo cogiendo el picaporte de la puerta a medio cerrar de al lado del baño.

Rukia iluminó y no notó mayores diferencias en el lugar, todo parecía estar tal cual lo habían dejado en la mañana. Las manchas de agua se esparcían por todo el piso e incluso parecían ingresar al closet interno de la habitación. Ichigo abrió las puertas y miró el interior vacío.

-No hay nada… -dijo dejándose caer en la cama. Sintió de pronto un ruido bajo ella y se paró como accionado por un resorte, mirando atemorizado el espacio que había entre la cama y el suelo.

De debajo de la cama asomó un brazo firme y cubierto de bellos masculinos. Rukia e Ichigo no aguardaron más y huyeron tan pronto pudieron, antes de lograr llegar a las escaleras Ichigo quedó incrustado nuevamente en el piso que cedió bajo él y Rukia se detuvo para tratar de ayudarlo a salir.

-¡No Rukia!, vete –le dijo Ichigo tratando de hacerla bajar, Rukia frunció el ceño y se quedó tratando de hacerlo salir, esta vez Ichigo había quedado con medio cuerpo arriba y medio cuerpo atravesado hacia el primer piso, haciendo un agujero considerable.

-Idiota, ni que te fuera a dejar. –Con ayuda de Rukia Ichigo logró salir y como esta vez se había lastimado la pierna derecha se había escondido con Rukia en uno de los cuartos.

Escucharon como los pasos de lo que fuera que había bajo la cama se acercaban al cuarto en que estaban. Llegó a la puerta y movió la manilla. Antes de poder abrirla Rukia se lanzó contra la puerta impidiendo que se abriera, ya que esta se abría ahora hacia dentro.

-No te quedes ahí y ayuda –dijo la chica. Ichigo ayudó a mantener la puerta cerrada mientras escuchaba golpes del otro lado.

-Rukia… si llegamos a morir quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí.

-Idiota, no es momento –dijo la chica.

-¿Si no es ahora cuándo?, Rukia… en verdad me gustas, y pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te quiero. –Rukia se sonrojó fuertemente, la linterna apuntaba hacia la puerta en donde ellos se encontraban, pero no iluminaba más allá de sus cinturas.

-T-tú también me gustas, Ichigo… pero cálmate, que luego hablamos de eso –dijo sonrojada a más no poder mientras se empeñaba en mantener la puerta cerrada. Ichigo la jaloneó y la ocultó entre sus brazos propiciándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo y lo habría aprovechado mejor… -dijo mientras la apretaba contra sí.

-Idiota. –Rukia se apartó un poco mientras ganaba una nueva convicción –Bien… lo que sea que había fuera se calmó… es nuestra oportunidad. –dijo susurrándole muy suavemente en el oído.

Sin dar aviso ambos tironearon la puerta para salir. El problema estuvo cuando al hacerlo el cuerpo de Isshin cayó hacia dentro al tener pegada la oreja a la puerta.

-¡Túuu! –un grito enorme se escuchó por al menos dos cuadras. Ichigo no pudo más y se abalanzó a golpear a su padre olvidando que tenía lastimada su pierna. Rukia los miró y suspiró… sabía que tenía que haber sido algo por el estilo, después de todo no había contado una historia real. -¡Maldito viejo!

-¡Tengo nuera! –gritaba emocionado Isshin mientras esquivaba algunos golpes del chico. Rukia enrojeció al igual que Ichigo, que al fin logró encajarle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo.

-Voy a avisarles a todos –dijo bajando a por el resto de sus amigos.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron dentro y Orihime se puso a atender las heridas de Isshin e Ichigo, Rukia sonrió triunfante mientras se daba por vencedora del premio a la mejor historia, muchos reclamaron porque no habían contado la suya, pero ciertamente la dejaron como vencedora, gracias en parte al susto que les había dado Isshin.

Al día siguiente se enteraron que Isshin había ido sólo para espiar al parcito y le hicieron reparar el piso del segundo nivel, cocinar y limpiar. Pasaron de volver a contar historias y se dedicaron a relajarse para irse luego el primero de Noviembre. Rukia e Ichigo terminaron por salir formalmente e Isshin se prometió no volver a espiarlos más que en el cuarto de Ichigo. Rukia por su parte se compró un gran peluche de Chappy e Ichigo recordó por siempre esa fatídica noche.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ah, la historia que cuenta Matsumoto es real ^^, sucedió en un cerro de Valparaíso hace muchos años, aunque modifiqué parte de la historia para que sonara más escalofriante xD, la verdad nunca la vendió como carne, pero sí la trozó y sepultó en su casa, o al menos eso me contó mi mamá… me pregunto si habrá querido asustarnos : si así fue pues le faltó más emoción.

Bueno, la de Rukia me la inventé yo xD, recuerdo que cuando era muy chica y miraba la compuerta para subir a la bodega del ático siempre me daba curiosidad qué pudiera ocultarse ahí… y creo que una vez pensé que si fuera un asesino que quisiera matar del susto además de asesinar literalmente era muy buena idea aguardar a que alguien subiera su cabeza para degollarlo antes de que alcanzara a subir más xD, las cosas que pensaba cuando chica… Jajajajajaja, de verdad que ya le encuentro motivos a que mi hermana dijera que tengo todo para ser psicópata, jajajaja, pero más me interesa capturarlos que unirme a ellos xD.

Ajajajajaja xDDDD Orihime me da mucha risa Jajajajajaja, es que… jajajajajajajaja ¡¿Cómo se asusta por eso? Jajajajajajaja, Isshin, lo adoro, le dio el susto de su vida. Por cierto… me encanta Isshin… y AMO las historias de terror.

**¡Viva Isshin!, ¡Viva el Ichiruki!**

_¿Creen que merezco una review?, si es así, aporten xD._


End file.
